


John Cusack Marathon

by Naomida



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, I Don't Even Know, I'll ship this even if it kills me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was invited to your birthday socialite party thing but I was too embarrassed to go so you came to my dingy flat in your tuxedo to watch bad movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Cusack Marathon

“Are you _sure_ you don't want to go?” asked Peter for the hundredth time, frowning at Wade from where he was standing next to the front door, his nicest pair of jeans on.

Wade had to admit, it was hard to understand how he had fallen out of love with him when he was dressed so nicely – _aaah, that perky butt_ , always a delight.

“Yeah I'm sure.” he groaned though, hoping that Peter couldn't see through his mask of feigned indifference. “Why would I torture myself by going to a stupid birthday party full of socialites and snobs who will bore the fuck out of me and probably judge me based on my shitty face after only one glance?”

“Because Johnny invited you.” Peter replied, lips thinning and his eyebrows doing the disappointed-yet-stern thing they liked to do when he was talking to him about – well, about pretty much anything and everything.

Wade pretended that it meant nothing and turned back to the TV currently airing The Contract – he was in the middle of a John Cusack binge – ignoring Peter until he finally left the apartment for this stupid party.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade didn't move from the couch for two hours and was in the first quarter of 2012 when someone started banging on the front door.

Normally, he wouldn't have opened it – it was eleven at night on a Saturday and he was wearing his comfiest pair of sweatpants, the outside world could go fuck itself – but Peter had went to that stupid party and it was no secret that despite being almost as tall as him, he was skinny enough to not be able to hold his liquor after two drinks and a half. Three tops. So, grumbling and pausing his movie, Wade moved just as the banging was growing loud enough to bother the neighbors.

“The fuck Peter?” he groaned while throwing the door open.

Johnny, who was _totally_ not Peter, gave him a huge smile.

“Hey.” he said, “How is it going?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Johnny, who was an asshole with not the slightest idea about normal social convention, shouldered past him into the apartment, eyes immediately going to the TV, before turning back to grin at Wade.

“John Cusack, I see, that's who you're abandoning me for. Can't say I'm surprised.”

“What do you want?” asked Wade, ignoring his comment and slamming the door close.

“You didn't come to my party so I brought the party to you.” he replied.

Throwing himself on the couch, Johnny kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on the coffee table, apparently no caring about the fact that he was wrinkling his tuxedo – and Wade knew that the damn thing cost more than his car, because Johnny could never wear normal clothes.

“Get the fuck off my couch.” Wade grumbled, knocking his feet off the table as he passed him to go sit back down on the couch.

“That's not a nice thing to say to the birthday boy. _Especially_ since you didn't even wish me a happy birthday or showed up to my party.”

Rolling his eyes, Wade decided to ignore him and resume watching the movie.

 

 

***

 

 

It took Johnny about three minutes to lose his stupid jacket, then another ten minutes to become agitated before finally plastering himself to Wade's side, putting his head on his shoulder and falling asleep under a second.

As a result, Wade spent the rest of the movie staring at his stupid beautiful peaceful face while pretending that his stomach wasn't swimming and waited for the next movie queued-up to start playing before grabbing a pen laying on the coffee-table and starting to draw on his forehead.

 

 

***

 

 

He woke up to Johnny sprawled on his chest, snoring softly against his neck, and a dick drawn on half of his face.

That was by far the best birthday party he had ever been to.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the John Cusack thing on Richelle Mead


End file.
